


A matter of science

by reckless_love



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Kylo has fishtail, M/M, Man mermaid, Mermaid kylo ren, Philosophy, Porn With Plot, mermaid, mermaid au, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_love/pseuds/reckless_love
Summary: Kylo was created in a lab.Hux was there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is inspired by a wonderful fanart. You will find the direct link in the beginning of the story. So, before reading, go and check it! It's too beautiful.
> 
> Sorry for errors: English is not my mother tongue.

[ The story is inspired by this](http://q-i-u.tumblr.com/post/151199422960/experiment-kylo-was-created-in-a-lab-hux-was)

 

And there's no escape  
Just countless mistakes

No one will love you  
No one will love you the way I do  
No one will love you, love you like I do

 _Love You Like I Do_ \- **HIM**

 

When the five lab operators take the creature out the big basin, where it is immersed, it’s a complete disaster.

The creature is scared; it twitches frantically and, using his huge fishtail like a weapon, it hits the operators with such an impetus that, at the end, no one of them stands on his feet. 

Hux, on the top of the control room, swears by the scenery.

“Idiots and incompetents and... “, he cries.

He tries to calm down putting his fingers on the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. Then, he gives the signal.  
The sniper shots.

Pain.  
Short and tiring breaths.  
In few moments the creature collapse on itself senseless.

Hux steps down the trail.  
Everyone can clearly understands, by his face, that "rabid" is not enough to describe him at that moment. He is mad furious.   
He shouts, firing the five operators with immediate effect.

Hux notices, as he removes the syringe, now empty, at the base of the creature’s lower belly, that the fishtail is heavily damaged. Many scales, turquoise with shades of silver and deep blue, are broken disclosing the pulp, the flash, light pink striped in red blood.

“Antibiotic solution, 1:4 ratio. Change the water twice per day. Increase 700 gr krill oil ration for at least 6 days. Put him back in the basin. Next time I’ll do it by myself”, says Hux with his natural calm tone.

The “experiment”, like the high command use to call it, is useless.  
Undoubtedly Hux is not a man with a strong sense of morality, if he is capable to do that work flawless. And he does skilfully.  
However – **however** – he never agreed with that: he dislikes experiments for science’s sake.  
In any case, he followed the rules and the orders with his unique attention and care. As usual.

Now, he is facing, alone, that matter because he is the only one that can conduct it. As usual.

That “experiment” has countless variables and it’s uneasy to say, ahead of time, how to solve them.  
For the first time in his life, Hux is a little afraid. The fact regards a sentient being. And he is not indifferent to pain. 

Ten day passes before they try again to bring out the creature from the basin.  
The wounds healed quickly and, at that moment, he seems quite. He. Because its features are the same of a young man.

This time no operators are in front of the basin. Only Hux stands, as he openly required and commanded.  
When the cage cracks open and the merman escapes from it, Hux notices clearly that he's furious.  
Hux doesn’t move backwards as the creature approaches him crawling on his elbows with the evident will of attack him to defend his life.  
But something happens, all of a sudden.  
The merman observes Hux's face in silence.  
He recognises him.

The merman reaches Hux and it's a second: he rests his head on his feet and surrounds Hux' s ankles with his arms.

Murmuring from the upper level of the lab room.

But Hux knew that this was possible, even if not necessary.   
Hux was there when the merman opened his eyes for the very first time. He and he alone.  
_**Imprinting**_ , it’s called.   
The merman will trust in him forever.

Hux gets down on his knees, minding to not hurt him. With his right hand he reaches and lifts the merman's face. They look each other in eyes.   
Hux thinks he's attractive. His swollen lips, his moles, his dark long hair, his big watering eyes and... his immeasurable terror. He's silently crying.

With all his body strength, Hux tries to lift in his arms the merman. But he's heavy, too heavy for him.  
Including the fishtail, he's 2.08 meters.  And his body is muscular and more than well-toned. After all, he swims all day long.   
Hux tries again. He has to. And when necessity requires it, the human body is unstoppable.

With a loud effort, Hux lifts the merman, who embraces Hux’s shoulders desperately.

Hux, with trembling legs, brings the creature in the medical room. They have to check him, finally.

With a strong dose of sedative, they undergo the merman to a CAT.  
His body and brain activities are perfectly regular.

“Check his vocal cords. Are they untouched and functioning?” asks Hux.

“Yes, Sir” answers the MD.

“What about his auditory canal?” asks again Hux.

His ears don’t seem human at all. They are made of flash but their shapes recall a shell.

“They seem perfectly functioning” comes the answer.

“Good. If he can, he will speak. I will teach him”, adds Hux, “Level of testosterone and oxytocin in blood?” .

“Both are very high, Sir, but we are waiting for the blood analysis to know the exact level of them” replies the second MD.

As soon as the merman opens again the eyes, Hux lifts him and brings him back in the basin. During the itinerary, the merman intertwines with Hux. His grip, around Hux’ s shoulders and neck, is strong and animal-like. His long fingers play with his red hair at the base of his neck. “He feels protected”, thinks Hux. His breath against his neck is heartwarming. 

As the merman is immersed again in the comfortable salty water, he watches Hux with adoration and infinite sadness.

*****

At the high level of the order, they use to call him "the experiment" or "the creature": as a god would name his child. Sometime also “Chimaera”, when they are possessed by a sacred, mythological fury.  
Hux gave him “Kylo” as name.

"Ky-lo" repeats the merman, with a sensual voice, deeper than the abyss.  
His articulation for the "L" letter sounds a bit strange. With his knowledge about the basics of logopaedia, speech therapy, Hux would correct it. But he decides to not twist it. It’s something sweet and attractive and funny in a situation that is not like so. Not at all.

"Good " answers Hux." And you remember my name? 

“Hux” replies immediately Kylo.

“Very good”. 

Kylo smiles lovingly.

“Now write them down. No errors this time” adds Hux.

Kylo, as half man, learns quickly everything. He took less than 10 days to catch the difference between "I" and "you", what is "I"  and what is "you". Self-consciousness, in one word.  
Hux is impressed. The human born takes several frustrating years to learn this concept. 

Hux ordered to their technicians to build up one huge open basin, like an aquarium, in the middle of his gigantic private attic.

"The contact with the merman would be easier" Hux explained. Even if Hux doesn't need to explain anything to anyone. But just to command.

Most of the time, Kylo lays on his belly sustained by his elbows in the middle of Hux’s room, outside the water, to learn writing and reading. It would be impossible in the water.   
Every night Hux brings him back "home", in the basin in the middle of the lab.   
Kylo grips Hux’s shoulders with all his vigour. As a child, he is afraid to not see him again.   
As passes the night, Hux returns to him. Every single day.

But that night is different from others.

“No" says Kylo, frowning his brow. 

“What do you mean with "no", Kylo?” asks severely Hux. 

Silence.

“Kylo stays with Hux. With you. I stay with you” replies Kylo firmly.

“This is not possible”  trails off Hux.

“Only…tonight”  begs Kylo. 

Some minutes passes.

“Alright” answers Hux. After all, this is exactly also his will since his life turns completely around him.

“Alright” repeats Kylo with adoring eyes.

Kylo will never come back to the lab basin, not even after the medical checks.

The same night, it happens.   
Before putting the merman in the aquarium, Hux kisses Kylo on his lips. It’s a chaste kiss, just lips that brush against each other. The merman’s lips are soft and tempting. And a bit salty, of course. Hux resists with difficulty to the temptation of doing it again. It’s years that he doesn’t kiss someone. And he’s growing fond of Kylo.

“This is a kiss” explains Hux.

“Kiss” says Kylo as he sticks out of the aquarium to repeat the action.

And their lips meet again.

“Goodnight, Kylo”

“Goodnight, Hux”.

 

*****

As Hux pulls Kylo out of the aquarium, Kylo reviews the last lesson he learned.

“Kiss” says, as he kisses Hux’s neck. Twice.

Hux almost loses his balance.

“You _like_ kiss?” asks Kylo.

Hux leans the merman on the ground. Then, standing before him, he studies Kylo’s face for some moments. Kylo keeps his eye contact without blinking.

The sensation, the experience of pleasure, is one basic of the sentient beings. Pleasure, as a matter of fact, describes the mental states that,  by both humans and animals, are considered from positive to extremely positive. There are many shades of pleasure in mental states: from happiness to religious ecstasy, just to give an idea.  
Nothing strange that he searches for that particular mental state.  
Except that Hux didn’t take it into account. This is a good example of variable.

Now Kylo is there, waiting for an answer that comes too late.

“Yes, exactly like you” replies Hux, pondering his answer.

“Kiss” repeats Kylo tending him his right hand.

Then Hux sits next to him on the ground. On the floor there’s water.  
He reaches Kylo’s face. He brushes his fingers over his cheek, his cheekbone and over those full lips. Kylo repeats the actions, as he always does.

Hux bends over to Kylo and kisses him. Once, twice, three times. Kylo answers.  
The fourth kiss is different. Hux licks with his tongue Kylo’s upper salty lip. Kylo pulls back with curiosity to understand what Hux is doing. Then he bends over to Hux and repeats the action with his tongue.

“Open your mouth”, says Hux, “a bit less”, he teaches, “perfect”, bending over again and pulling his tongue in Kylo’s mouth. It takes some seconds to Kylo to do the same, to move his tongue against Hux’s.

Hux’s right hand slips at the base of Kylo’s neck, pulling him forward. Kylo gasps lightly. As Kylo repeats the action, Hux embraces him in his arms. He is not careful, he is not prudent, he is not safe. Not anymore.

Hux feels Kylo’s fishtail around his legs. It seems to Hux that Kylo is embracing him with all his body, from arms to tail. It’s a strange sensation and he has no words to describe it.

As Hux starts to bite Kylo’s lips, almost unconsciously, he understands that’s enough for that day.

“Now we have to stop”, explains Hux, pushing away from Kylo’s wet body. His arousal is painfully growing in his pants. “Tomorrow. Not now”.

“Tomorrow” says Kylo with heavy breaths.

 

*****

“Kiss me” whispers Kylo into Hux’s ear.

“This is a problem”, thinks Hux  as he’s holding Kylo between his arms.

As every lab experiment, the merman has no genitals. But his brain, his endocrine glands, produce a normal quantity of testosterone. It’s a matter of chemistry. And, after all, he’s a man with impulse.

Hux traces, with the tip of his tongue, Kylo’s chest. He loves his chest…so big and expanded, with tiny moles here and there. He loves to suck his nipples with moans that fill the air up. But the boundary, the limit, is his lower belly.

Hux has never opened his trousers before. But, now, he was so tired of finishing in the bathroom what Kylo started with his mouth. Moreover Kylo becomes bolder every day. Now, he doesn’t repeat schematically what Hux does, but he improves: he plays with all that he has, that is his mouth, tongue, fingers and teeth. Sometimes also with his dry hair. Kylo understood that Hux enjoys his long hair.

Kylo is kissing and biting lightly Hux’s nipples. He trails a kiss-path down until he reaches his bellybutton. Then he licks it with attention. Hux moans heavily.

“You like this?” asks Kylo.

“Yes”

Kylo smiles and continues.

Hux reaches his trousers. He unties them. Then he takes his  trousers and underpants off.  
Kylo watches the parts of the body he has not.  With curiosity he caresses, with the tip of his fingers, Hux’s legs.

“I have not these” says with a whisper.

“You have your wonderful fishtail” replies Hux.

Kylo nods.

“And this…you can kiss it, only if you want…” says Hux.

“You like this?” asks Kylo.

“Yes” replies Hux.

Kylo bends over and places a strong kiss on the base of Hux’ s length.

“No…carefully” teaches Hux.

Kylo nods. Then he places a little kiss along the length. Hux doesn’t comment on it, so he can continue. He trails all the shaft twice with tiny kisses, then he moves his mouth on the lower side of the lenght to do the same.

But Hux stops him. He will teach Kylo how to kiss and lick  his cock properly later. Maybe tomorrow.

“Lay on your back” says Hux.

Kylo obeys.

Hux rides Kylo sitting on his upper belly. With his fingers he explores Kylo’s chest. He is not so gentle with him: too much arousal, too much lust. And he adores Kylo’s chest. Hux presses his cock in the middle of it. Kylo observes with curiosity. With the right hand, Hux keeps his cock in the position and, with the left hand, he plays with Kylo’s right nipple. Hux starts to move his hips slowly. It’s not easy, but he desires it so much.

Hux feels the tension under him: Kylo stiffens his tail to keep his position and to not move to much forward. And with his hands he grabs Hux’s back without thinking. Hux moans loudly. Kylo’s touch is unexpected. His climax grows swiftly as he pushes his hips forward and back. He would kiss Kylo’s lips but they have two different heights and Hux is not so flexible. Hux grunts shameless as he comes, spreading his seed all over Kylo’s chest. Some drops reach his neck and mouth.

Hux closes his eyes and enjoys his blissful afterglow tilting back his head.

But Kylo chases him:

“What is this?”

Hux asks himself how he can teach Kylo to keep his mouth shout during his afterglow.

After some seconds, he replies: “My seed”.

“Seed” repeats Kylo.

“Basically ascorbic acid, proteins and fructose” explains Hux.

Kylo licks his left corner’s mouth to taste the seed drops.  
Hux fights against the urge to fuck him again where they lay.

Probably it tastes good and sweet for a man who has experienced only salty water and salty spit.

“I like it” says Kylo.

“Of course you do, that’s the sugar effect” replies Hux.

Kylo smiles unaware.

“What is this?” asks again Kylo.

“This…what?” asks Hux.

“What we did” replies Kylo.

Many verbs cross Hux’s mind as answer: to fuck, to abuse, to sin, to take advantage from you. Eventually he answers:

“Stay together”.

“Stay together”, repeats Kylo, “I like to stay together”.

Hux smiles: “Me too”.

*****

 

Usually,  Hux works while Kylo writes.

Hux encourages Kylo to keep a sort of diary. First it’s a good way to practice writing. Second, it’s a good way to practice the thought. And third, it’s the only way Hux has to discover that little mystery called Kylo.

The merman is a good reader. He explores the world inside books. And, after, they speak, they speak a lot about what Kylo has read. Hux enjoys their relationship from many points of view.

Kylo has reached a mental maturity equal to a 20 years old guy, thinks Hux. It’s impressive. Some weeks more and there will be no difference between them. Hux doesn’t know if he should be glad or fear it.

And one day it happens.

“Are you _happy_ , Hux?” asks Kylo, rising his head from one book.

Hux freezes.  
That’s another incalculable variable.

Happiness is, thinks Hux, the last level of a self-conscious mind. It’s determinate by no cause. Neither incidental or necessary. It’s a state of being. And, for that reason, it’s inexplicable. There’s no passage of knowledge about “happiness”. No one can explain it or give a recipe to get it. Someone should compare it to a path. Not to reach the point is happiness, but to walk the path. The whole path.  
Happiness is linked to another word: harmony. Happiness is, also, in fact, existential responsibility. Hux hates that word: harmony. It doesn’t mean anything to him.  
Or not?

This question Hux has always ignored, all his life. Working hard, focusing on biochemistry and other exact sciences.  
And now, one experiment, made in his aseptic laboratory, is asking him to give reasons about it. Not a priest, not a god, not his mind. Only Kylo.  
And, for the first time in his life, Hux has no answer.

“Let’s do a game. Answer you first. Are you happy, Kylo?” asks Hux.

Silence. Kylo thinks, tilting his head on the side and keeping eyes contact with him.

“I’m happy when I write and read. But I feel happier when we speak and when we stay together. And I feel happy when you kiss me” replies Kylo rolling his fishtail up.

Essentially, Kylo is happy -  in his words - every moment of his life.

“But I’m not happy if you are not” adds Kylo.

Hux is overturned.  
For, at least, two things. First, with simple words, Kylo painted “the gold rule” of the ethic. Not for chemistry, not for necessity, not for fate. Just because he _feels_ it.  
And, second, he’s falling in love with him. And he can’t help it.

“This is not so simple, Kylo. But, to answer your question, yes, I’m happy, now” replies Hux with a limpid sense of clarity.

“I want to stay together” says Kylo tending his hand to Hux.

“Not now, Kylo. I have work to do. And you also. You have to finish the book before it’s evening. Then, we can talk about it. After, when our duties are done, we can stay together” says Hux.

“Alright” says Kylo.

*****

Kylo is wrapping his finger around his length. With his full lips he is kissing the tip of his cock. Then, he opens his mouth and, with only one quick movement, Hux’s length slips inside his mouth until the tip of his cock reaches his throat. Then he moves his lips, those full lips, around the base. Hux moans loudly. Kylo is so naturally skilful at that. And full of fantasy.

As his head bobs up and down, Kylo’s tongue slides on the back of Hux’s length, making wicked noises. Drops of saliva and precum near his mouth’s corner.  
It’s too much for Hux. This is a unique sensation and Hux cannot overcome it. Then, he grabs Kylo’s hair and forces him pulling his head forward with impetus.

Kylo chokes and trembles but he doesn’t stop or push back. Kylo wants Hux pleased. So he tighten his mouth grasp around Hux’s shaft.

Hux comes and spends his seed inside Kylo’s throat.  
Kylo swallows it with watering eyes.

Hux embraces Kylo to comfort him. He places a tiny kiss on Kylo’s forehead. And, as they get closer, Hux whispers “I love you” in his ear.

Kylo rests his head on Hux’s chest. He enjoys Hux’s body heat. Then, he asks with sweetness: “What does this mean?”.

“When people…stay together and…they are happy, they say «I love you»” replies Hux. “ So, I love you, Kylo”.

“I love you too, Hux” tightening in their embrace.

*****

He’s lying in his bed.  
He cannot sleep. Not after that day.  
He stands up and reaches silently the aquarium , set in the middle of his attic, in front of his bed.  
Kylo is sleeping deeply, giving him his back, as usual, in his foetal position. Long dark hair is floating while bubbles of oxygen are dancing in the water.

“And now, you, useless creature, you are the happiness of my life” whispers Hux with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! Thanks!❤️  
> Check the artist Tumblr: http://q-i-u.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
